


Milk Chocolate

by akamine_chan



Category: Whiskey Echo
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna had worked with Rollie long enough to know when to duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: milk chocolate

It had been one hell of a day. Problems had built up and festered and suddenly exploded in a riot of inventive cussing and the throwing of heavy, unbreakable objects. Jenna had worked with Rollie long enough to know when to duck. Carlo, on the other hand, had slower reflexes and a less finely-tuned sense of Rollie's temper. The metal bedpan smacked him solidly in the shoulder.

The bedpan clattered to the floor and Rollie scrubbed at his face tiredly. "I'm sorry, Carlo. That was uncalled for."

Carlo shook his head and waved away Rollie's apology.

Jenna picked up the bedpan and placed in on the table. She grabbed Rollie with one arm and Carlo with the other, pulling them out into the dusty afternoon. "Let's go drink some warm beer and eat some chocolate. My parents sent me a care package. I've got Smarties and Coffee Crisps. And some maple sugar leaves."

"What are these Smarties?" Carlo asked, freeing his arm from her grip and slinging it casually over Jenna's shoulder. "Do they actually make you—ah—smarter?"

Rollie chuckled. "Canadian M&amp;M's, Carlo. Milk chocolate with a candy shell. They don't make you smarter but they sure taste good." He hip checked Jenna gently and slung his arm around her waist. "Thanks, Jenna."

She looked up at him and winked. "No problem, Rollie."

-fin-


End file.
